Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Turquoise Rescuers
by RykestarRaichu
Summary: In a time of peace, a Grovyle has arrived from the future, and has gotten himself into a mess. He teams up with Manaphy to prove that he is a good Pokemon, and hopes to someday be able to see


A/N: This is made by me, and ObsidianBlack555

* * *

><p>Grovyle, being blind since birth, was facing the portal that would take him back to the past. He had come here after hearing that his friend, Charmander, had been taken to the very past that he would soon go to. He gave a sigh of resentment, not liking the fact that he was blind in the first place, and had to rely on the help of others. Grovyle stepped forward, and lunged towards the portal. He went through time, and landed in a open field. He stood up, and grabbed some items that he didn't think belonged to anybody, then attempted to get out, and go somewhere else. A voice halted him, anger in it "What do you think you're doing with those?! Are you trying to steal from my shop?!" Grovyle yelped in surprise "N-no..! I am blind. I was not aware that these belonged to you! I'm sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>Manaphy was wandering around town on a small water spout he had made. It made him seem just a little bigger, at least he thought so, and thus he tried to be on it at all times.<p>

Manaphy waved to anyone passing him, and they waved back. It was a very symbiotic relationship; if Manaphy was nice, then everyone else was nice. Manaphy was happy with this relationship, and he hoped everyone else was, too.

Manaphy made his way down towards the prison, where all of the Pokemon who were less-than-ideal were kept. He always tried to reform them, and make them better so that they could be reintegrated into society. He wasn't paid for doing this. It wasn't even his job. He was just that nice. And insane, as some other Pokemon might have said.

Manaphy glided inside, on that water spout of his that was already mentioned. Unfortunately, the Magneton didn't want him to break the ground when he drew the water up, so Manaphy had to stop going around on it. He would never want to disappoint his friends.

.Manaphy wandered throughout the singular hall of the prison, waving to the Pokemon that were locked up. He got a 'humph' if he was lucky, and he wasn't lucky very often. All the Pokemon here weren't very nice, really, but he was going to fix that! It was his mission to spread good cheer and happiness throughout the land, and although he hasn't really travelled that far yet, rest assured that he will do it!

Manaphy heard talking down at the end of the hall, where the isolation hall was. A Magneton made its way into the room, and, curious, Manaphy followed and peeked around the door, which the Magneton had forgotten to close.

* * *

><p>Grovyle sat down, and huffed in annoyance "What did I do, anyways? Surely, I didn't do anything to earn this… Did I?".<p>

A door opened, and somebody floated into the room "ZZZ. Well, how do you like your cell? I have to admit, I didn't think Grovyle were capable of being thieves, but no matter. Anyways, you have very little chance of getting out. Kecleon is still fuming. ZZZ". Magneton turned to Manaphy, and blinked "Oh. Hello, Manaphy! I trust you are having a good day so far? What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I just heard talking in here and decided to come over!" Manaphy said in his relatively high voice. "So, who's this?"

Grovyle turned around, and sighed. He laid down, and attempted to get some sleep in the isolated cell he had ended up in, for seemingly no reason he knew of. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep to the sound of Magneton telling the Manaphy all about what he had supposedly done.

Magneton sighed, and finished telling Manaphy about what Grovyle had done "ZZZ. So, there you have it. Kecleon was right to bring him here. ZZZ."

"...Isn't he blind?" Manaphy asked. "I saw his eyes before he went to sleep. He was blind."

Magneton beeped in surprise "ZZZ. Oh… I did not notice! ZZZ. Still, i can't help but keep him in there for the time being. ZZZ. Blind or not, he stole from a shop, ZZZ, even if he didn't mean to. ZZZ"

"Maybe we should ask him about what happened," Manaphy said. He peered around Magneton and looked at Grovyle. "The Kecleon brothers said he didn't see Grovyle come into the shop, and he didn't seem to have any Psychic signatures on him. This is probably just a big misunderstanding."

Magneton nodded thoughtfully. He turned to Grovyle, and shocked him. Grovyle immediately woke up, and looked around "Who is attacking me?! Uh, right. Whoever you are, I don't wish to talk. I'm tired, and need some sleep."

"Well, I was just thinking there was more to what happened than what Magneton thought," Manaphy said. "You didn't mean to steal from the Kecleon brother's shop, did you?"

Grovyle winced in surprise "Well… No. I wasn't really aware I was even in a shop. As far as I could tell, the items were on the ground, free to take. I came here from the future, and the shop is where I ended up. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, and will leave if that's what it comes to."

Manaphy turned towards Magneton and smiled. "See? I told you it was just a misunderstanding!"

Magneton hummed. "We still have yet to see what the Kecleon brothers think about that. And even if we did let him go free, what would he do?"

* * *

><p>In another part of town, a door opened, and Gallade stepped outside "Ah, it's nice to be outside." He went over to the Kecleon Shop, and noticed that Kecleon was mad. "Oh? Something bothering you, Kecleon?"<p>

Kecleon sighed, and told the story to Gallade, who contemplated it for a bit "Oh. I see. I shall go have a talk to the thief. Wanna come with?"

As Kecleon and Gallade turned around to exit the shop, the door opened again and Magneton and Manaphy stepped inside. "We've found some evidence that may prove Grovyle to be innocent," Magneton said.

Gallade looked at Magneton with a questioning gaze. "Oh? What is this evidence?"

"Well, for one, Grovyle's blind!" Manaphy exclaimed. "I don't think he would have been able to make an elaborate plan with such a heavy impairment!" He stopped. "...Is that offensive to blind Pokemon? I dunno."

Kecleon fumed "I DEMAND JUSTI- He's blind? Hmm… It would've been nice to know that sooner. It's just that, he showed up out of nowhere, and had some items when he attempted to leave. Naturally, I acted on instinct, and knocked him out, just like I do to anybody that tries to steal from my shop."

"Bzzt! He also claims that he came from the future, and that he ended up in your shop by accident!" Magneton said. "I'm a bit doubtful of the time travel story, but there isn't any Psychic residue on him, nor any traces of the use of a Warp Seed or an Orb."

Kecleon sighed "I… should be a better shop owner. Right now, I feel like I don't deserve to have a shop"

"Aw, don't worry, Kecly!" Manaphy said. "It was just an honest mistake!"

Kecleon looked up at Manaphy, and gave a sad smile "I suppose so. Still, I didn't bother asking any questions. I simply attacked. I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive me…"

"Well," Manaphy started. "Maybe? I don't really know him all that well yet, so I can't really say for sure."

Kecleon sighed, and went to pack his stuff up "IThe move to a new town is today, by the way."

"What?" Manaphy asked. "A-Already? N-No, Kecly, please don't go!"

Kecleon shook his head "Sorry, Manaphy, but I'm needed elsewhere. You'll find another general salesman, don't worry."

Manaphy frowned, tears welling in his eyes and then hugged Kecleon tightly. "Goodbye! I'll never forget you!" he said, in what was possibly the most melodramatic way possible.

Kecleon smiled, and returned the hug "I'll never forget you either, Manaphy. It was nice to see you around." He finished packing, and walked out of town with his brother, never to be seen again. Unless, of course, you went to the next town over, but let's be honest here. That'll never happen.

Grovyle was in his cell, growing bored. He sat down, and waited for the others to return. Gallade simply stared at the floor "He… Left… Kecleon left… I'll miss him dearly..."

Magneton buzzed "Bzzt. Should we go back to Grovyle? Bzzt."

Manaphy sniffed. He was trying not to cry. "Alright."

Gallade nodded. Magneton led the way back, and they all stopped in front of Grovyle's cell. Grovyle looked up, and crossed his arms "Are you finally back? Did i do something wrong?"

"Well… No…" Manaphy wiped away some tears, as he did the entire way to the cell.

"Of course not," Gallade told Grovyle. "Manaphy is just a little bit down because Kecleon left town after a week or two of saying he would do so."

"Oh…. Shame. I would've enjoyed getting to know Kecleon." Grovyle spoke "He seemed like a great Pokemon to be with…." He trailed off, and faced the ground

"Bzzt!" Magneton buzzed as he floated in between the Pokemon. "Back to business! Grovyle, I do believe you are to be released as soon as the proper paperwork has been filled out and filed."

"You're welcome to stay here in town, though, if you have nowhere else to go," Gallade said. "Why don't you form an Exploration Team with someone? You'll get a sense of the geography from the travelling and you'll meet lots of Pokemon from this time period along the way."

Grovyle, who was lost in thought, and not really paying attention, simply nodded, and continued looking at the ground

Manaphy waved a flipper arm thingy whatever in front of Grovyle's face, then faceflippered since, of course, Grovyle was blind and couldn't see the motion. "Uh, Grovyle?" he asked. "Would you form a team with me? I've wanted to form a team for a while, but everyone around here already has a job they have to do…"

Grovyle stared at the ground for a few moments, then turned to look in Manaphys direction "... What? I didn't hear what you were saying…"

Manaphy paused for a brief moment. "Would you form an Exploration Team with me?"

"... Exploration Team? How can I do that if I'm blind?"

"You managed to travel back in time and you're blind!" Manaphy said. "Don't be so sad! It'll work out, I promise!"

Grovyle sighed, and sat down "I'll tell you all a story, if you want."

"...Go on," Gallade said, warily but curious.

Grovyle nodded, and started telling his story.


End file.
